


take your kid to command day

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dad!Poe, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe brings their son to Command while Rey is off-world on a brief mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	take your kid to command day

"General Dameron?"

"Yes, Connix?"

"You are aware that you have a toddler hanging from your neck, correct?"

"You know, I had no idea," Poe makes a show of craning his neck to look at Bey, whose chin is resting on Poe's shoulder and arms are locked around his neck. He makes an exaggerated expression of surprise and gasps, "Bey Dameron! What are you doing here?"

Bey giggles childishly. "Papá I work!"

"You're working?" Poe asks, widening his eyes dramatically. "Then why am I bothering when you've got it under control?" He exaggerates his movements, dropping the datapad to his desktop and brushing off his hands.

"Papá silly!" the toddler grins and pats Poe's cheek before clambering around his side and settling on his father's lap.

Connix smiles a little at the display. "Good help is hard to find these days, apparently."

Bey beams up at her, showing off a grin that's very similar to Poe's. The full size Dameron turns a smile on the Lieutenant as well, laughing. "Rey's off world for a bit and this womp rat hates being in day care." He turns to Bey and starts tickling him, "Don't you? You hate day care, huh?"

The toddler shrieks with laughter, shouting, "Papá stop! No tickle!"

Poe relents on the tickling and hugs Bey tight, kissing the top of his dark curls. Bey settles against Poe's chest contentedly, peering curiously at Connix. She gives him a reassuring smile.

"I am afraid that we need you in Command. There's been a minor," she pauses, looking for the word, "altercation with several First Order sympathizers on Kamino. It's been dealt with, but the squadron is back for a debrief."

"Yeah, right, I'll be right there," Poe nods, flicking off the data pad on his desk and standing up, Bey hanging from his neck. The boy's two Standard years old, but he's as scrawny as Rey used to be, so he weighs next to nothing. Poe rests one arm under Bey's bottom for support and snags his jacket off the back of his chair. Connix leaves Poe's office, the door _snicking_ shut behind her.

Poe looks down at Bey, squinting in a way that he hopes conveys seriousness. "Okay, buddy, since Mama's off-world and you hate day care, you've gotta come with me to Command. But it's serious business there, so you have to behave. Understand, _mijo_?"

Bey looks up at his father with wide brown eyes, chewing on two fingers. "I good, Papá," he says solemnly and that's good enough for Poe. He'll make sure BeeBee is around to keep Bey occupied if he gets antsy.

Worst case scenario, Poe thinks wryly, they mutiny against him and replace him with Finn as General.

* * *

Turns out, bringing a small, adorable child into a briefing full of Resistance leadership is actually a great idea. Bey gets passed around the room, a big smile on his face at the attention, and Poe can debrief the squadron members in peace.

"I didn't know kids were allowed in Command," Rose teases him. "I would've had the twins up here a long time ago."

She tickles Bey gently and he rewards her with peals of laughter and a tight hug around the neck.

Poe shakes his head, "Yeah, we're not making a habit of this." He hands Bey pieces of puffed grain snacks one at a time, watching in amusement as Bey squishes each one between his fingers before eating them.

"Oh," Rose grins, "this is a special General Dameron only privilege."

"Bet your ass it is," Poe teases back. His coms buzz and pulls it out of his pocket, grinning when he sees the message. "Hey, buddy," he grins at Bey, "Mama's home early. Whattaya say we go welcome her home?"

"Mama?" Bey asks excitedly, clapping his hands and looking around Command. He pouts when he doesn't see her immediately. "Mama!"

Poe scoops him onto his hip, "She's going to be at home. C'mon, buddy, we'll check out for the rest of the day and see her."

Bey wraps his arms around Poe's neck, chanting excitedly about seeing his mama. Rose laughs at the baby's enthusiasm, waving goodbye. Bey drapes over Poe's shoulder and waves back, shouting, "Bye bye Ro!"

* * *

They beat Rey back home and Poe tidies up some of the mess that had accumulated in her absence. Bey wanders around, banging his stuffed Loth-cat against various surfaces and muttering "ow." Poe watches him with one eye, amused when he gently pets the stuffed toy after, a mimicry of Rey's Force healing gestures.

The door chimes and the thumping of a bag hitting the ground draws both Dameron boys' attentions to Rey. She stands in the front hall, looking tired but thrilled to see them.

"Mama!" Bey shrieks, running full speed at her. Rey kneels down and catches him, burying her face in his messy curls.

"Hello, my sweet boy, oh mama's missed you," she replies, kissing his cheeks. Bey grins, cuddling close in Rey's embrace. The kid practically purrs and Poe wishes he had captured a holo of the reunion between mother and son.

Instead he steps forward, presenting his cheek, "What no kiss for your less-sweet boy?" His tone is teasing and his eyes glint mischievously.

Rey grins and reaches out, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him close. She plants her lips on his and it's about as filthy a kiss as they dare with Bey in her arms. Poe pulls back a little dazed and Rey winks. "Less sweet kisses for my less sweet boy," she teases and holy kriff, Poe's missed her.

"Okay, yeah," he points at her, "we're doing more of that later."

"It's all I've been thinking about, General," she teases and Poe blinks stupidly at his wife, reciting the Academy training manual in his head to stave off the inevitable erection. Rey grins benignly at him, as if she knows what he's doing, and she probably does. Damn Force.

"Mama, Bey work," Bey interrupts, patting Rey's cheek. She raises her eyebrows down at him, letting out a fake gasp.

"Papá took you to work?" she asks. "Well that must've been very exciting!"

Bey nods seriously. "I good," he reports happily.

"Real good, buddy," Poe confirms and then reaches out to pull Bey into his arms. "Why don't you relax a bit? I'll handle dinner." He glances down significantly at her stomach, which, while still mostly flat, is housing their second child. Poe hadn't been thrilled when Rey announced an off-world trip at four moons pregnant, but there wasn't much he could do to stop her.

Rey's hand drops to her stomach and she caresses it gently. With a reassuring smile to Poe, she says, "We're fine, Poe, I promise. It was just a quick trip to find other Force-sensitive beings. It's signature has been strong all week."

"Good," he replies, immediately resting his hand over her tunic. He wishes he could feel the new baby in the same way Rey can, but just touching her stomach is enough to loosen the knot of tension that had been present in his neck all week. "Good," he mumbles under his breath, and then louder, "Come to the kitchen. I'll cook and you can tell me and Bey about the trip."

"I like that idea," Rey says happily, following after him.

Poe sets Bey in his chair and starts dinner, while Rey chatters happily about the things she's seen. It's the kind of domestic bliss Poe's always wanted, but never thought was possible. He's going to savor every minute.

**Author's Note:**

> dad!poe is my favorite poe to write! i have so many fics to share and not enough time to edit them lol
> 
> but, enjoy and let me know what you think!


End file.
